Hanson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,212) allegedly recites a “reconstruction utility meter pedestal for the purpose of providing underground electrical and communication service to a building construction site after a foundation has been constructed but before a building has been erected upon the foundation. The pedestal comprises an elongated, vertical electrical service rigid steel conduit for conducting electrical service from an underground electrical service system to a utility meter box mounted on the upper end of the conduit and having an electric meter mounted therein. The rigid steel conduit is adapted to be fastened by an upper and a lower mounting plate, respectively, to the front face of the foundation. A communication cable plastic conduit, and a temporary electrical power box are carried by the electrical service rigid steel conduit. The electrical service rigid steel conduit supports a telephone interface box mounting bracket for the reception of an interface telephone box.” See Abstract.
Gordin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,577) allegedly recites “[p]ole mounted lighting system including mounting components to mount such things as an integrated multiple cross-arm assembly to a pole, a remote ballast box to the pole, or an integrated cross-arm ballast box to the pole. The mounting structures include adjustable connection members which allow customization of fit to different size poles.” See Abstract.
Tipton (U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,507) allegedly recites an “electrical interface provides a permanent electrical facility electrically connected to a temporary electrical facility which provides electrical utilities to construction sites which can be activated by a non-utility qualified individual. The electrical interface generally comprises (a) permanent electrical facilities that provide electrical power to a residential neighborhood; and (b) temporary electrical facility electrically connected to the permanent electrical facilities. The temporary electrical facility provide electrical utilities to construction sites which can be activated by a non-utility qualified individual(s). The temporary electrical facility further comprises a non-conductive housing and a base, electrical connectors, and a electrical converter. The nonconductive housing fits over and doses the base. Alternate temporary electrical facilities comprise a pole, electrical connectors, and an electrical converter. Electrical connectors are positioned on an exterior surface of the non-conductive housing or pole. The electrical connectors having a connection switching element, which is familiar to an electrician and easily activated. The electrical converter converts the first interface wiring to the second interface wiring. The first interface wiring electrically connects the electrical converter to the permanent electrical facilities, whereas the second interface wiring electrically connects the connection switching element of the electrical connectors to the electrical converter. Preferred processes of installing the electrical interface generally comprise digging a trench and placing the conduit holding the electrical cable therein. And, if necessary, the additional step of digging a hole may be added to hold the preferred embodiment. Also, if needed, the existing cover is removed and replaced with an appropriate cover for the particular structure.” See Abstract.